Maximum Ride DrabblesOneshots
by Winged Vamp
Summary: So here are some drabbles I did while I was bored and stuff. So far theyre all FAX. They kinda turned into more of oneshots than drabbles... Oh well, theyre still really good. Please R&R!
1. Cold

**Hey guys! So I was reading some fanfictions and I found a collections of drabbles and I LOVED them. So I decided to write some. I like this first one. It's really cute. But if you guys have any ideas please PM me or review it and I'll write it. I dont really have anything else to do because lately i havent had any homework! Yay for me! but if you guys do, seriously, PM me or something. I dont really know if I should post these drabbles with like five to a chaoter or just let each one have its own chapter... But read on! Hope you enjoy and dont forget to review!**

**Cold**

"Ugh. I hate the cold," Max said, shivering. She was sitting on the roof of their current safe house taking watch. "Better safe than sorry," she had always said.

"Stupid mountains and their stupid coldness that make me freaking freezing," she muttered to herself.

She was so wrapped up in her internal rant that she didn't notice the dark figure approaching behind her until he spoke.

"Wow Max, taking all your anger out on an inanimate object. Isn't that a little below you," the figure joked.

The winged teen jumped at the unexpected voice of her best friend and boyfriend. She turned towards him and scowled.

"Now what was that about the cold?" he questioned.

"I still hate the cold," she muttered.

"Well I don't," he said, wrapping his arms around her," as long as I'm the one who gets to keep you warm."


	2. Ring

**Hey guys. So here's my second drabble. its not as good as the first one. but its still cute and sorta Faxy. So read on**

**Dsclaimer: (Oops, forgot to do this for the last one so this is for this and Cold) I dont own Maximum Ride or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ring<strong>

"How about this one?" Iggy suggested, holding a small, silver ring. He and Fang had been searching for the perfect ring for three hours now. "It feels pretty."

"I don't think so," Fang said, examining the ring. "I want it to be simple, but not too simple."

Iggy sighed. He fluttered his fingers along the other rings until he found another one.

"What about this one?" It was a simple iron ring with a diamond right in the center. The part that put it over the top was the two engraved wings around the diamond.

"Yeah, this is it," his dark friend muttered nervously. "But what if she says no."

"She won't."

"But how do I know if she-"

"She _will_ say yes."

"What if I totally mess up and-"

"Geez, for someone who never talks you sure talk a lot. What's going to happen is you're going to ask her, she'll say yes, and you won't mess up. Okay?"

"Okay, I can do this," he said, and then hesitated. "But what if she doesn't like the ring?"

Iggy sighed. "Dude, we lived on the run for years. Max would love it if you proposed with a plastic toy ring. Now buy the freaking ring before I get Angel to make you buy it."

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Review! flames welcome. and this makes me feel really stupid but what does AU stand for?<strong>


	3. Acceptance

**Hey guys! I'm Back! so, i kinda realized these are more of oneshots than drabbles... awkward... But so i wrote this last night at like 3 in the mornin because it was so freaking HOT! so i couldnt sleep because of that. this story is kinda sad. its certainly diferent(ish) than the other "drabbles" ive written. But please read and review! hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Do you think that if i owned Maximum Ride I'd be on FANfiction? that;s what i thought. Dont own, dont sue. I dont own this song either**

* * *

><p><strong>Acceptance<strong>

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since he left. I haven't gotten out of my bed once. The flock had brought me feed and water and anything else I needed but I haven't gotten up at all. I still have the bridesmaids dress on. I missed him. I wondered where he was, what he was doing. Had he forgotten about me? Or maybe he found another girl, someone normal and wingless. I wish I could see him again, but no, he left without a trace.

You know, three weeks doing nothing gives you quite a lot of spare time. Nudge had gotten me a radio/cd player and some cds she had found. Three weeks of songs. That's what I am doing now. Listening. It was a song I'd heard before on the radio. I can't remember what it's called, or who it's by, but I like it.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

At least, that's what Angel wants.

_Even with our fists held high_

_It never would've worked out right_

_We were never meant for do or die_

Probably the latter, though.

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop_

If I ever saw you again, I would never let you go.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_

I guess that's you.

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

How true.

_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you want to cry_

I know that you will find someone else, someone better than me.

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

I guess not.

_You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

I don't care what everyone says about Dylan being my other half. I only wanted you, because I thought you were perfect.

_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

_Already gone, already gone, already gone_

_Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

As much as it kills me, I know you won't ever come back. I have to be strong for the flock and suck it up. I'll just have to accept you're gone.

* * *

><p><strong>See what i told you? sad. sorta. Ya, this one turned out really long because of all the lyrics. i really like this song, though. So dont forget to review! THANKS! :D<strong>


	4. Return

**Hey guys! i wrote another drabble/oneshot (obviosly)! i really like this one, its one of my fav's. And i can thank Asylum Survivor for this gloroius peice. Thats the person who gave me the song to thing songfic. The peices by Asylum Survivor are really good. you should read them. Pure awesomness. thats all i can say. ANyway, have you guys heard the song What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction? well its amazing, but i heard this song on Pandora and I'm like "OMP(peeta, fyi)! This song is totally gonna become a hit" and everyone's like "no way! and i just wana say I SO CALLED IT! I so called that this song would be a hit! So take that Riley (my bro)! hahahaha. Well i gotta go study now. Stupid school on tuesday :( Oh, by the way, this is kinda OOC ( or is it OCC? idk, wutever)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own MR or the song. all JP's and Metric's**

* * *

><p><strong>Return<strong>

Max Pov

He left. He freaking left me. It's been two weeks since he just dropped off the face of the Earth. I'll admit, I was crushed. I didn't get out of my bed for three days. I just laid there, starring at the ceiling. But good old voice paid me a visit and snapped me out of my trance. I still needed to take care of my flock. So here I am now, checking my email. Yeah, I know. Mrs. Paranoia having an email account. Don't you just love irony? But, anyway, it was late, I was checking my email, and the latest message was from an unknown sender. It read:

_Max, I know that I screwed up. Real bad. But I'm so sorry. It's only been two weeks since I left and I've already fallen apart without you and the flock. I really miss you. I know that you probably hate me but I had to show you this. I wrote this for you. I hope you like it. And I really hope you can forgive me. _

_~Nick_

For the first couple minutes I just sat gaping at the screen. He had written to me. Better yet, he missed me. After my gaping was over, I clicked the link below the message and a darkly melodic voice filled the small room.

"_Get hot, get too close to the flame  
>Wild, open space<br>Talk like an open book  
>Sign me up<br>Got no time to take a picture  
>I'll remember someday all the chances we took<br>We're so close to something better left unknown  
>We're so close to something better left unknown<em>

I can feel it in my bones  
>Gimme sympathy<br>After all of this is gone  
>Who'd you rather be?<br>The Beatles or the Rolling Stones?  
>Oh, seriously<br>We're gonna make mistakes, you're young  
>Come on, baby, play me something<br>Like, "Here Comes the Sun"  
>Come on, baby, play me something<br>Like, "Here Comes the Sun"

Don't go, stay with the all-unknown  
>Stay away from the hooks<br>All the chances we took  
>We're so close to something better left unknown<br>We're so close to something better left unknown

I can feel it in my bones  
>Gimme sympathy<br>After all of this is gone  
>Who'd you rather be?<br>The Beatles or the Rolling Stones?  
>Oh, seriously<br>You're gonna make mistakes, you're young  
>Come on, baby, play me something<br>Like, "Here Comes the Sun"

Gimme sympathy  
>After all of this is gone<br>Who'd you rather be?  
>The Beatles or the Rolling Stones?<br>Oh, seriously  
>We're gonna make mistakes, we're young<br>Come on, baby, play me something  
>Like, "Here Comes the Sun"<br>Come on, baby, play me something  
>Like, "Here Comes the Sun"<br>Come on, baby, play me something  
>Like, "Here Comes the Sun"<br>Come on, baby, play me something  
>Like, "Here Comes the Sun""<p>

The song ended and I felt a recognized wetness on my cheeks. I was… crying? I can count on my fingers all the times I've cried. But it was different this time. They were happy tears. Because the person I loved had written a song for me. A beautiful song for me.

I was so caught up in my happiness that I didn't notice the dark figure outside. Didn't notice the dark figure creeping through my open window silently. That is, until the figure spoke.

"So does that mean you like it?"

The sweetly familiar voice startled me so much that I fell out of my chair while whirling around.

"Fang!" I exclaimed. I ran over to him and threw my arms around him. He stiffened, but slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"So you're not mad at me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I am. But I'll get to that later," I said. I felt the anger building inside of me but I dismissed it and continued. "Right now all I want to think about is the fact that you're back, and that you're not leaving, no matter how hard you try."

I felt him chuckle lightly. So we stood there, hugging in the middle of my tiny room, just enjoying each other's presence. Until Fang broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry that I left. Dylan had said that me staying here put you in danger and that if I left you would eventually forget about us and that you would live safe and that you would be happy. And I wanted so bad for you to be happy that I just left without thinking it through," he said. I hugged him tighter.

"The only thing I need to be happy is you and the flock," I told him.

He sighed shakily and buried his face in my hair. "So sorry," he murmured, "so, so sorry."

"Fang," I whispered. "Fang it's okay. Really. Besides, I have to tell you something." He pulled his face back so our noses were only a few centimeters apart.

"I love you," I whispered. His face broke into a huge grin, and the dark room was suddenly filled with light.

"I love you to," he whispered back. Now my face mirrored his. I hugged him closer again, and then spoke up moments later.

"You know, I like emotional Fang more. He's much more talkative."

I felt him smirk. "And I like emotional Max more. She's much more," he paused, "mushy."

Okay, anger's back. I pulled back and glared at him. He just had to ruin the moment, didn't he. I turned to walk away, but he grabbed me and pressed his lips to mine. Oh sweet lord this guy can kiss. I wonder if this is what heaven is like. Screw being mad, just as long as I can do this for the rest of my life. Hours later, or probably minutes later, we broke apart, breathing raggedly.

"I… love… you," Fang said between breaths. I felt happiness well up in my chest and I wrapped my arms around him again.

"I love you ,too," I whispered against his chest. "Forever."

He pulled me closer and that's how we stayed, until I broke the silence once again.

"By the way, who are the Rolling Stones?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ha I liked the ending. I showed this to my Rolling-Stones-obsessed friend and she just frowned at the end. she said, amd i quote, "that is so sad it's not even funny." I then proceeded to laugh in her face. Ahh, good times. Oops. Now i REALLY hav to go study. Please review!<strong>


	5. AN

**Hey guys. Sorry, this isnt a new drabble/oneshot. I cant find any inspiration. Any ideas? I probably wont be able to update for a while because I have assesments for the next few weeks at school and i have to study every night for like half an hour. Sorry. OMP, has anyone seen the new Hunger Games movie? I DID! It was awesome! No joke, it was freaking amazing. I think the books are better, though. I was very dissapionted with the lack of shirtless Peetas. And they only kiss ONCE! And WTF happened with Cato at the end? Why is he totally psyco? And the movie left out some of the details that are in the book. And i know it's hard to fit all the details into a two and a half hour movie but serioulsy, they left out a few important details. Like Peeta's leg at the end of the book. I dont SEE a fake leg in the movie. So what happened, huh? Oops, sorry about my rambling. That happens sometimes... But seriously, see the movie peeps. It'll blow your mind. I love the train scenes. AAnd the chariot scene was so cool. Especially the flaming costumes. And Cato and Cloves(i think. maybe it was glimmer) headdresses. Oh, i goota go. See you all soon (hopefuly)!**

**~Winged Vamp**


	6. Broken

**Hey guys! Im back! And with a new drabble/oneshot! And guess what... I GOT TICKETS FOR ONE DIRECTION! Sorry, that was spazzy. IM JUST SO EXCITED! but back to the story, its kinda OCC because all that testing left me kinda... i dont know what to call it, like, not good at writing. Sorry, im still getting the hang of writing again. **

**I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Broken<strong>

I've faced over a thousand Erasers in my lifetime, and I've never been afraid of them. I've come face-to-face with death and laugh in the face of danger. I spent the first twelve years of my life living in a freaking hellhole, but never had I been this scared. Confused? Let's go back a bit, shall we.

You see, I had finished what I was created to do. I saved the world. I blew up Itex and every last School building there was left. And my flock was with me the whole time, right by my side. We were finally free. The flock and I decided to settle down, so we returned to the site of our old home in Colorado and, who would've guessed it, we found our home right as we left it before this whole "save the world" crap started. We were all happy. And the best part, we didn't have expiration dates. Good old Voice told me so. Eventually, the flock and I returned to how we were before Angel was kidnapped.

That is, until now. After I saved the world, I realized that I really, truly did love Fang. As more than a brother. But, weirdly, I was actually scared to tell him. So I didn't. Four months later, he doesn't talk at all anymore. Not even Angel knows why. It had started a few weeks ago. It started out as saying one word a day. Then it turned into not talking at all. Eventually, he spent all day in his room, not talking to anyone. So I confronted him.

"Look, if I hurt your feelings or something I'm really sorry," I told him," You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

He just stared back at me. He just stared at me with his cold, dead eyes.

"Please talk to me," I tried again. "Please. I want my friend back. What happened to him?"

He continued to stare at me, and we stood there, in his room, for many uncomfortable minutes before I spoke again.

"I know it took a long time but I lo-"

"It's okay," he said, cutting me off. "I'm over it."

"W-what? " I stuttered. "You're over it?"

"Yeah," he replied, "It took me two years, but I'm over it."

I felt a lump forming in my throat and tears forming in my eyes. "Well, I'm not. I don't want to get over it."

His eyes were killing me.

"Please," I whispered. "I love you. I really do. With all my heart."

He just stared at me. I stared back at him. He looked down.

"I'm sorry," he finally said," but I _am_ over it."

Did you hear that shattering noise? That was my heart.

"O-okay," I stuttered. I turned around slowly and walked out of the room. I was almost out the front door before I burst into tears and bolted towards the forest.

And this is how I ended up here, at the bottom of a cliff. I didn't want to live anymore. The flock would get on without me. I was a broken, useless shell of a girl now. My heart was broken. The only person I would ever love didn't love me back. He wouldn't talk to me. He wouldn't even look at me. And that's how I ended up here, battered, bleeding, and broken at the bottom of a cliff.

This never would have happened if I knew. If I knew that the Voice had lied about our expiration dates, that it was only me who didn't have one, then I could at least die knowing Fang didn't hate me. If I knew that he had gotten his expiration date, I wouldn't be here, slowly feeling the life seep out of me like my blood.

Funny, how after everything that happened to me on the outside, it was something on the inside that killed me.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? I do. Even though it's kinda depressing. I got the idea from reading <em>Ice<em> by muggleborn444. Another one of those freaky fanfic dreams. gotta go. PLZ REVIEW!**


	7. Raven

**Hey! im back! i got so many good reviews for my last drabble, Broken. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Sorry that it's been a while since I reviewed. Ive been writing this. Its about 2 pages long on Word so im pretty proud of myself. Its kinda a MR spoof i guess... I still like it. I hope you guys will, too! Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven<strong>

There once was a boy named Raven. When he was a baby, he was taken from his home by creatures with sickly green scales on their bodies, long, sharp fangs, and yellow eyes. These creatures were made in a lab, where they performed horrible test on innocent humans; the same lab that young Raven was taken to. There, he was injected with bird DNA, which caused him to grow wings on his back. They matched his dark black hair, which flopped over his eyes that were deeper and darker than the night itself. The scientist wanted to make him even better, so his agility, senses, and healing speed was improved. They gave him superhuman strength and speed. The scientists kept him locked in a small room- equipped only with a pillow, sink, and toilet- his whole life, except for the times when they were experimenting on him. They would make him fight the creatures with scales and fangs- Raven called them the Serpents- and made him run for hours on a treadmill until he was near passing out. The scientists had created him to be the ultimate weapon so that they could use him to destroy and recreate the world, so no matter how much agony he was in, they wouldn't stop the tests. They felt that they couldn't, for the sake of the world.

However, spending time in a cage your whole life gives you a lot of time to yourself. By the time he was five, he had smuggled paper clips he had found and could pick the lock on his cage. By six, he could disable the cameras long enough to walk around his small room until he heard the footsteps of the scientists coming to test in him. When he was seven, they had given him the ability to turn invisible for small periods of time so he would use it to sneak into the rooms next to his. In one, he found another girl, about his age, with wings like his. She named herself Ivory, after her soft, white wings and pale blonde hair. Raven ended up spending most of his time sneaking into Ivory's room, seeing as they were only tested a few times a week now. He would bring his meals, arriving through a compartment in the wall of his room each mealtime, to Ivory's room and they would talk with each other for hours. And the best part was that the scientists never even knew.

Ivory and Raven ended up becoming the best of friends. Ivory had been taken as a baby, also, and had spent her life at the laboratory. She went through the same tests that Raven went through, and she had the same abilities- speed, strength, agility, and healing- as him. But Ivory could control shadows. She could make them peel off the ground and transform into three dimensional figures. She could make them change forms, become solid, and turn translucent. Raven found this amusing, a girl who could be an angel could control shadows. It amused him. He felt happy around Ivory. He felt safe, and wanted to return the feeling. He vowed to protect Ivory, no matter the cost.

By the time they were twelve, both of them could pick locks and disable cameras like pros. They plotted to escape the hellhole of a laboratory. So, in the middle of one night, they escaped. Raven had crept into Ivory's room and they escaped. It felt too easy to Raven, but he had always been a paranoid person. Brushing away the thought, Raven leapt into the air, spreading his midnight black wings, with Ivory close behind. When he had first learned to fly, it felt like an instinct nestled deep in the back of his mind. Raven knew what angle to tilt his wings, depending which direction he wanted to go. He flew clumsily, however, and after hour-long periods of time in the Dome- a large courtyard with a mesh net over the top- being observed by the scientists, Raven became a skillful flier. Thinking of the memories of flying, he smiled. This caused Ivory to smile, too, and Raven felt as if his world was lit up like a light bulb. Ivory's smile always made him feel like this. When she would smile, laugh, show any signs of happiness, Raven felt his heart flutter in his chest. He couldn't figure out why, but being with Ivory made him happy.

He looked forward, brushing away his thoughts again. He wanted to focus on escaping. So he stared forward and he and Ivory flew away from the wretched place where they grew up. They never looked back. They traveled, flying over miles and miles of dessert, until they eventually the land became greener and vegetated. The pair landed in a meadow surrounded by a wide expanse of trees. There they lived, free of the wretched scientists who made them what they were. They learned how to hunt, how to build traps and huts, and how to find water. They learned how to survive. And so they lived in the forest. They lived in the forest, away from anyone who could hurt them or endanger them. And they were happy, because they were free.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, the endings are allways kinda sucky for me. And no, Raven is not Fang, i just like the dark,mysterious type characters. Plus, he and Ivory fit together. Anyway, I was thinking, would you guys want me to do Broken in Fangs POV? Cuz' I can if you guys want to. I'm running short on inspiration. Sorry. But thank you to all who reviewed. You guys totally make my day! Please review! It'll make my day even better! and check out RCCblack if you like Twilight. Cya!<strong>


	8. AN 2

**Hey guys! Sorry, not an update. I was just wondering if you guys wanted me to write Fangs POV of Broken. So, yeah, review or something and tell me what I sound do. And (for those of you who have read Raven) do you think I should continue Raven or leave it like that. I have the idea that, maybe, they get captured by the lab or something. Maybe Raven could talk to Ivory about his feelings (wink, wink). But seriously you guys, what should I do, because I can't think of anything to write about. Ha, I'm watching Cars 2 on TV. Such a cute movie. Mater's adorable. Ha, they took their wheels off and rode down a train track. Heeheehee. Silly British spies... Speaking of British, who is seeing One Direction next year? I AM! Smexy Niall. So, that's basically it. See you all later! **


	9. Not So Broken

**Hey guys! So this is Broken in Fang's POV. I titled it Not So Broken because Broken-Fangs POV is boring. To me, at least. And don't worry, there's a happy ending. it's really sappy, though. I still like the ending part. And it's over 1,000 words! Yay for me! I probably wont update because of school but dont worry, because I only have ten and a half days of school. YAY! I'm so excited! But seriously, i really like this story. I hope you guys will, too.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

><p><strong>Not So Broken <strong>

I wish life was simple. Maybe this never wouldn't have happened. The girl I love could've been saved. The world had been. The flock had made sure of it. We had blown up every last Itex building there was. Everyone was happy. Everyone except for me, that it.

I was happy for a little while, at least. Max's voice had said that we didn't have expiration dates. If only we knew it was Max who didn't have one. The rest of us did. And me, being oldest after Max, got mine a few months after we saved the world. The horrid black print on the back of my neck telling me that I was going to die finally showed up. I only had about five months to live.

So, I made a decision. I would slowly pull away from the flock so that when I died, they wouldn't fall apart. They really didn't need me now, anyway, with the world being safe and all. So I slowly pulled away from the flock. They tried to get me to talk, all of them did, but I wouldn't let them. I tried to spend as much time as possible in my room avoiding them. And it all went well, until Max came to talk to me.

I loved her, I always knew I had. Even as a kid I knew. But she didn't love me back, not like I love her. And she came to talk to me, to get me to talk.

"Look, if I hurt your feelings or something I'm really sorry," she started," You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

I stared back at her.

"Please talk to me," she tried again. "Please. I want my friend back. What happened to him?"

I didn't answer. Minutes later, she spoke.

"I know it took a long time but I lo-"

"It's okay," I said, cutting her off. She couldn't love me. I had to get her to see that she didn't, for the sake of her and the flock. So I lied. "I'm over it."

"W-what? "she stuttered. "You're over it?"

"Yeah," I replied, "It took me two years, but I'm over it."

I tears forming in her eyes. "Well, I'm not. I don't want to get over it. Please, I love you. I really do. With all my heart."

I literally felt my heart stop. The one thing I had ever wanted her to say, and she had to say it now, when I'm going to die in a few weeks. I couldn't stand to look at her anymore, my heart couldn't take it. I finally choked out the biggest lie I had ever told.

"I'm sorry, but I _am_ over it."

She stuttered something and slowly backed out of my room. I could practically feel my hear shattering. I heard the front door burst open and the flock's confused voices and a pair of footsteps coming towards my room. Angel burst into my room and started yelling at me.

"What was that for? She loves you! And you love her! So why didn't you tell her?" she yelled. My whole life I have never heard her yell at one of the flock members, let alone me.

"You don't get it," I started, "she can't love me."

I turned around and showed her the date in my neck. I heard her gasp.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I didn't want you guys to hurt so bad when I died, so I tried to pull away from you guys."

She considered it for a moment, but moments later her voice contorted in anger.

"Well fat deal of good that did," she said angrily, before storming out of the room.

I sighed, and opened up the window before jumping out and searching for Max. I had to make this right, even if it ended up causing more pain in the end.

I found her at the bottom of a cliff, broken and bleeding out. She was already dead by the time I had gotten there. I felt my heart shatter even more than humanly possible. I could've saved her. That was the only thought that I could think. And that brings us to now, where I am sitting at the bottom of the cliff where she died, clutching her lifeless body to me and crying. Yes, you heard me right, _crying_.

So I did the only thing I thought I could do. I flew up above the cliff and closed my wings at the top. I plummeted down like a rock towards the only person I will ever love, who loved me back. I hit the ground headfirst, instantly killing me. It felt as if I had fell asleep, but when I woke up it felt like I was still dreaming. I was in a room, with a big bed and a window that had soft light streaming through. I rolled over and felt something warm and soft against me. It was a person, with chocolate-colored wings and blonde hair. The figure opened her eyes and my heart stopped.

"Good morning," the angel said.

I couldn't find my voice. I felt myself gaping like a fish. I finally snapped out of it and muttered a single word.

"Max," I whispered.

"Fang," she mimicked me. I felt my heart melt.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know, heaven maybe, but it doesn't matter. We could be in hell for all I cared as long as I was with you. And do you want to know the best part?" she paused. "We're safe."

I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. I was too shocked to even blink. This had to be a dream. There was no way that I could be here, with Max no less.

"You're kinda scaring me a bit, Fang. Could you at least say something? Anything at all," Max said.

I could have just said something sarcastic, but instead I overanalyzed everything I could say and found the perfect thing to say.

"I love you."

She giggled. "I love you, too."

Then she kissed me. It was perfect. Everything was absolutely perfect from there on out. Eventually the flock members died and ended up with us in the big house. We never got older or sick or felt any major pain. It was life our life on earth, only better. And it lasted forever. Max and I, finally, got together. Everybody was happy. And, as cliché as it sounds, we stayed like that forever, in our happily ever after of heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>So?... Please review and tell me what you thought. And if you havent read my second author's note, do you guys think i sould continue Raven or leave it as it is? Please please please review! I'll update ASAP<strong>


	10. You

**Hey guys! sorry it's been so long. Ive been really busy with school and stuff. But i took the time to write this. Its a REAL drabble this time. Its kinda short. Like really short. I had this relly good idea for one, too, but i forgot it. Im sooo mad at myself. But i hope you enjoy this one**

* * *

><p><strong>You<strong>

"So why did you want me here again?" Max asked, bored.

Fang hesitated. He didn't know if this was the right time anymore. He had waited so long tough, 16 years, to tell her. If only he could open up his mouth and say it.

Max sighed. "If you're not going to say anything then I'm gonna go back to helping Nudge with her homework." She turned and walked away from the darkly clad boy. She had almost reached the door before catching the boy's soft voice.

"…you."

If she had heard the words "I love" before the "you" she would've turned back and returned them.


	11. Cookies

**So I decided that since its been so long since i updated, and that other drabble was so short, that i would give you guys another update. This one's more of a oneshot, but its really cute. Not my favorite, but cute. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cookies<strong>

"So tell me again why we're doing this?"

Max sighed. "Again?" she asked exasperated. Her dark-haired friend nodded and she continued. "I'm hungry and Iggy's busy, so you, being the kind boyfriend you are, are going to help me make cookies."

Fang sighed and gave in. There was no chance of her not getting what she wanted; the determined glint in her eyes told him so. Soon enough, the cookie dough was finished.

"I must be going crazy because this actually tastes good," Fang said, dipping his finger in the dough and tasting it.

Max laughed. "I guess that makes me crazy, too, because I completely agree."

"Well, you do have a voice in your head," he commented, causing them to both start laughing.

"So can we put these in the oven now?" Max asked. "The sooner we put them in, the sooner we can eat them."

Fang smirked. "Be my guest."

Twenty minutes later, the pair had completely forgotten about the cookies and was wrapped up in each other's embrace. But just because they didn't hear the timer go off, doesn't mean that the others didn't.

"Ooh is that cookies I smell? I just LOVE cookies! Can I h-Oh my gosh!" Nudge exclaimed. The two bird kids jumped apart before you could say "awkward." Both of their faces were bright red.

"Umm, okay. I'm gonna pretend I didn't just see that," Nudge said, before turning and bolting out of the kitchen.

The pair of bird kids stood there stiffly before turning towards each other and leaning in again.

"Hey," a voice belonging to no other than their favorite bling pyro interrupted them, "I know that you guys would rather just eat each other's faces off, but some of us just want cookies."

* * *

><p><strong>This ending was really funny to me. Sorta. It's kind of an awkward ending, but hey, an ending is an ending. Please review!<strong>


	12. Clearer

**Hey guys! I'm SO excited because technically i only have 4 hours of school left(half day). YAY! I wanted to update so i could celebrate. Thus is an actual drabble though. 155 words. Its Fang's POV But in school we were reding _The Outsiders_ (I dont own that!) and I'm going to be writting another drabble inspired by the first line. Just FYI. Dont forget to review!**

**Disclaimer(since i keep forgetting): I dont own Maximum Ride!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clearer<strong>

Sometimes I feel as if you don't even see me. I know I'm your best friend and all, but I've always wanted more. We've known each other forever. Would it really be that hard to let someone in; to let _me_ in? What about what happened on the beach? And all those other times, you run away any time we get close. I meant what I said on that cliff, before you ran. We could just find a secluded island somewhere and drop off the map. It would be so much less complicated if you didn't have to save the world. I'd never say this out loud, let alone say it, but I really do love you. Yes, I do have emotions. I'm not just a brick wall standing in the background. Sometimes I feel like you're blinder than Iggy. Everyone else has noticed. So why don't you. I can't make it any clearer.


	13. Two Things

**Hey guys, I was bored so I decided to writhe that one drabble/oneshot inspired by The Outsiders. I wrote some of this when we started reading it in English class so I finished and revised it. It kinda sounds forced to me. I'd really appreciate ot of you guys would tell what you like or dislike about it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or The Outsiders**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Things<strong>

I hate my English class. I hate, hate, _hate_ that class. The only thing even relatively close to fun we do in that class is our novel studies. Luckily, that's what we're doing now. But before I get to that, I'm going to go back a bit.

My name is Max. Maximum Ride. I was born in a lab and have wings, along with five others. We call ourselves The Flock. For those of you who know who I am thank you for reading my books. For those of you who don't, I'm not explaining anything else so go read the books. Anyway, we had finally saved the world like we were supposed to, and we settled down at my mom's house. I still feel all happy when I say that. I have a _mom._ But we got enrolled in school, which brings me to now, starring at the book sitting right across from me on the bed. The Outsiders. We were supposed to read some of it today, but I didn't even start because I was daydreaming about a certain dark-haired boy I liked, so the teacher let me take one of the copies home to catch up. I really didn't want to read it, though. Honestly, I've had enough violence in my life for a few lifetimes. So I sat there starring at the book, until I heard by door open and I turned my gaze to the figure at the door.

"Having trouble," Fang teased. I felt blood rushed to my cheeks when I realized I was hoping he would come to my room just so I could see him.

"No," I replied," I just don't want to read it."

We sat there in silence until I came up with an idea.

"Will you read it to me?"

He stared at me like I had turned purple. I knew it was a crazy idea, seeing as he barely even said a word a day, but I wanted him to. And, I had a secret weapon I had been working on. I looked up at him and put on the best Bambi eyes I could. He chuckled softly. I felt my heart do little happy flips when his hair flopped in front of his eyes because if his laughing.

"Fine," he said.

I smiled, and he grabbed the book off the bed and started reading.

"_When I stepped out into the bright sunlight, from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home…"_

I didn't catch the rest, because I only had two things on _my_ mind now: Fang, and how I deeply in love I fell with him.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Please review. I'd love to hear some feedback. And ideas, if you have them. Thanks!<strong>


	14. Movie

**Hey! I'm back with a sonfic. I heard this song a while ago and it reminded me of when Fang left Max. So, obvioulsy, this takes place after that. I really like this one. The title is kinda sucky, but it goes with the song title and the last line. The song is If This Was a Movie by Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Maximum Ride**

* * *

><p><strong>Movie<strong>

It's been six months since Fang left. I've barely even left my room. I just got up to change or go to the bathroom. Nudge always brought me food, so I didn't get up to eat. I missed Fang. A lot. The flock had tried to make me come out, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to do anything without Fang. Even Dylan tried, but I blew up and started yelling at him and he ran off. So much for "my perfect other half." I didn't want him anyway. I had made this little game for me while I was lying on my bed. I would think of all my memories of Fang and I, and I would rate them on a happiness scale. The memories I liked the most I would replay in my head.

I was in the middle of remembering one of my most favorite memories when the door open and light streamed in. I rolled over and saw Nudge and Iggy walk over to me.

"Come on Max, it's been six months. We all miss him but you need to suck it up and get out of bed," Iggy started. "Just because you-"

"Iggy! I told you not to yell at her! She's not gonna get any better if you yell," she turned towards me. "Max, come on. We have a surprise for you. Please get up."

I groaned. "You're not going to go away unless I say yes, are you?"

They nodded, and I sat up. I grabbed a new pair of clothes to change into. I just wanted to get this over with. I walked out into the living room after brushing my hair and teeth.

"What is it that you wanted to show me, Nudge?" I asked tiredly.

"well," she started," we're going to have to fly to get there."

I sighed. "Whatever. Lead the way"

She squealed and we all went outside and followed Nudge. She led us to a small restaurant with neon flashing letters. It read "Karaoke Bar and Restaurant." I groaned again.

"Please just give it a chance, Max," Nudge pleaded.

"Okay," I replied, and she led us inside and we sat down at a table. There weren't very many people here, and the layout was pretty boring. There was a bar along the far wall, with a stage in the opposite corner.

"I'm gonna go sign up to sing, kay?" Nudge said, and she grabbed Angel's wrist and dragged her over to the stand. They were planning something. I could tell. Minutes later, I heard the announcer guy

I nearly choked on my drink. I knew they were up to something. Nudge and Angel grabbed my wrists and dragged me up to the stage against my will. They thrust a microphone and pointed to the screen. The music started and I began to sing.

"Last night I heard my own heart beating  
>Sounded like footsteps on my stairs<br>Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
>Even though I know you're not there<br>**Well, duh. You left us because you thought we would be better off. _That_ didn't end do well****.  
><strong>

I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
>Thinkin' 'bout everythin' we've been through<br>Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately  
>When time stood still and I had you<br>I** think of you all the time and relive all my memories with you.**

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside  
>'Til I came out<br>**I wish you would come. I miss you**

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry<br>**I was mad at you at first, but not anymore. I would forgive you before you could even ask**

I know that we could work it out somehow  
>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now<br>**If only you would.**

I know people change and these things happen  
>But I remember how it was back then<br>Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing  
>'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them<p>

Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street  
>Flashback to the night when you said to me<br>"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you "  
>Not before I knew how much I had to lose<br>**How true that is.**  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You would, you would if this was a movie  
>'Til I came out<p>

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry<br>I know that we could work it out somehow  
>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now<p>

If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on  
><strong>I hope not.<strong>

I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone  
>I just want it back the way it was before<br>And I just wanna see you back at my front door

And I say come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would before you said it's not that easy<br>Before the fight, before I locked you out  
>But I'd take it all back now<p>

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside  
>'Til I came out<p>

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You could, you could if you just said sorry<br>I know that we could work it out somehow  
>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now<p>

You'd be here by now  
>It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now<br>**But it's an ending that goes along with my depressing life.**

Baby, what about the ending?  
>Oh, I thought you'd be here by now<p>

That you'd be here by now"

Held the last note as the music faded out. The crowd, which had accumulated while I was singing, burst into applause. I managed a weak smile. I didn't even know I could sing. As I stepped off the stage, I noticed a dark figure silently walk out the door. I felt my breath catch in my throat. I knew that figure. I couldn't even see him that clearly, but I knew it was him.

I started running, past the now silent crowd and the confused faces of the flock. I burst out the door and searched down the street. I saw a shadow slip into an alley and I ran after it. I got there just before the figure opened his wings and took off. I bolted forward and tackled him. I felt him tense up and him about to open his wings to push me off.

"Oh, calm down, it's just me," I said. He froze and turned around slowly.

"Miss me?" I joked. He just stayed emotionless.

"Aren't you going to say something? We haven't seen each other in six months," I joked again. When he didn't respond, I grew uneasy.

"Please say something."

"You're not going to yell at me? Even though I left without even saying goodbye?" he said softly.

"No, I see why you left. You did it for the best of the flock. I'm not mad at you," I said.

He stayed still for a second before his emotionless mask broke and he rushed forward and hugged me. He buried his face in my hair and I felt water on my neck. He was crying?

"I'm so sorry I left," he started," I just didn't want you to get hurt. I would never leave you unless there was a good reason to. You know that right? I just wanted you safe. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done in my whole life."

I pulled away to looked at his face.

"Fang, it's really okay. I forgive you."

His face broke into a huge grin and he hugged me again. I pulled back and his eye showed hurt.

"You know you're coming back with me, you're not allowed to leave again," I said seriously.

"I couldn't if I wanted to," he replied smiling. I smiled back, and we both leaned in. Our lips met, and my heart did little happy flips in my chest. I felt so much better now.

And, just like in those cheesy romantic movies, we lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you thought. I'm going to Italy on June 13th, so if I dont update by then it'll be a while before I update again. See ya!<strong>


	15. AN Thanks!

Hey guys! I'm finally back! Sorry for the long wait, but i think im gonna stop writing these fanfics. I'm no longer inspired. My time is not taken up by One Direction, One Direction, and more One Direction. Sorry. Message me if you have any plot ideas that you want me to write. Thank you to all who reviewed. You guys are amazayn! Follow me on Instagram at maddieb_luvs1d. Goodbye my lovelies!


End file.
